<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Birthday to Remember (College AU) by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892691">A Birthday to Remember (College AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron Oneshots [72]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested by anonymous:  Hi!! Could u do “You said you made “brownies” for my birthday and now we’re high as a fucking kite??” With either Bucky or Poe, thank u!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron &amp; Reader, Poe Dameron &amp; You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron Oneshots [72]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Birthday to Remember (College AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having your birthday on campus was kinda lame. It made you sad because 1) you had school and 2) you also had work. So there wouldn’t be much celebrating for you. However, your boyfriend seemed to make it better. God Bless your boyfriend, Poe.</p><p>He stayed over at your dorm the night before helping you study for an exam that you had to take the next day. Yup, you had a test on your birthday. Laaaame. But he stayed up all night with you preparing for it. You two fell asleep in each other’s arms around 3 in the morning.</p><p>You snuggled your face into Poe’s neck which caused him to wake. He kissed your forehead and with his raspy, sexy, tired voice he said, “Happy birthday, baby.” You cuddled closer to him and mumbled a “Thank you”. He then pat your butt, “You’re welcome. Now wake up. You got class.”</p><p>You whined, “But it’s my birthdaaaay. I don’t wanna gooooo.”</p><p>Poe kissed your nose, “I know. But you gotta take that test we studied for. Don’t want all that studying to go to waste do we?” You opened your eyes and frowned at Poe. He chuckled and swiped some of your hair out of your face, “No frowns for my birthday baby.”</p><p>You sighed and sat up, groaning as you stretched your arms above your head, “Alright. Let’s get this shit done and over with.”</p><p>Poe smiled, “That’s the ticket!”</p><hr/><p>Poe waited for you outside of your class as you took the test. You went through it pretty quickly since everything you studied was indeed on the test. You skipped out of the room with a bright smile on you face.</p><p>Poe smiled back and pushed off the wall he was leaning against, “How do you think you did?”</p><p>You nodded, “I think I aced it!”</p><p>Poe planted a big kiss on your lips, “There we go! See? And you didn’t want me to help you study.” He said as he wrapped his arm around your waist and started walking with you to the campus cafe.</p><p>You rolled your eyes, “Because the study session we had before that, we ended up just making out because <em>somebody</em> doesn’t have to study in order to pass ace his classes.”</p><p>Poe shrugged with a smirk on his face, “Sorry I was blessed with a spectacular brain.”</p><hr/><p>Your job at the cafe went surprisingly well today. Your friend and manager, Rose, had surprised you with one of her specialty rum  cupcakes, which were soooo good. The students and professors that you dealt with that day were also very nice. There was a constant flow of customers, but not to the point where it was overwhelming. Fate was on your side today. </p><p>Once it hit 5:30pm, your shift was over. You clocked out and hung your apron in the back. You said your good-byes to your friends and coworkers as you rushed to Poe’s apartment. </p><p>With the spare key that Poe provided for you, you entered into the apartment and caught a whiff of some food cooking, “Babe?” You walked further into the apartment and to the kitchen. Poe was definitely cooking up a storm. He was wearing the apron you’d given him that said, “Kiss the Cook” as he stirred a pot on the stove.</p><p>“Babe?”</p><p>Poe looked over your shoulder and waved with a spoon in his hand, “Hey, baby! How was work?”</p><p>You went over to him and kissed his cheek, “Very good actually,” you leaned against the counter, “So whatcha cookin’ good lookin’?”</p><p>“Seafood alfredo for dinner, paired with some Chardonnay. For dessert, brownies.”</p><p>You clapped your hand excitedly, “Yay! Sounds amazing!”</p><p>“The best for my girl,” Poe mumbled as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours. He hummed into the kiss and then pulled away, “Alright. Now outta my kitchen. Go relax on the couch with Bee Bee and watch some tv.”</p><p>“’M’kay!” you left the kitchen and walked over to the living room. You plopped onto the couch next to Poe’s cat, BB-8. You scratched him behind the ear and he purred. You giggled and leaned down planting a kiss to the feline’s head, “Good kitty.”</p><p>Twenty minutes later, Poe finished cooking and you and he ate on the couch as you watched Aladdin. In between bites, you and Poe sang along with the songs and threw quotes at each other. </p><p>When you finished eating the main course, you moved on to dessert. Poe placed a candle in the middle of the brownies and sang “Happy Birthday” as he made his way to you. When he finished, you blew out the candle. As you cut out the pieces, Poe got the vanilla ice cream to pair it with.</p><p>“So you made these brownies yourself?”</p><p>“Yup! Well, Ben gave me the mix. He said it was homemade and said to wish you a Happy Birthday.”</p><p>You smiled, “That was thoughtful of him.”</p><p>Poe nodded, “Yup!” He scooped some ice cream and plopped it on top of your brownie that you claimed and did the same with him. You both dug in with a moan. It was very sweet and chewy. </p><p>After another and another and another, most of the brownies were gone. And you were feeling a bit funny. You were giggling a lot for no reason. As was Poe. You both were splayed on his couch, limbs tangled with each other. You both felt like your body weighed a ton and you couldn’t move. You both just stared at the ceiling giggling.</p><p>“Poe?” you said in between your giggles.</p><p>“Yeah?” He giggled back.</p><p>“Are we high?”</p><p>Poe started to giggle more, “I think we are.” You and Poe looked at each other and both burst into laughter. </p><p>You and Poe’s laughter died down and faded into silence. Moments later, he spoke up, “I wanna build a shrink ray. So I could make Bee Bee big and ride on him.”</p><p>“But shrink rays make things tiny.”</p><p>“Oh yeah…a humongous ray!” He said with wide eyes filled with excitement.</p><p>You nodded, “We make all the dogs and cats big so we can ride on them! And then we can take over the school with our awesome big cat and dog army!”</p><p>Poe giggled again, “If we make Bee Bee big, then he’d be a big pussy.” Poe was giggling so much that you resulted into giggling. You two were honestly a mess.</p><p>The night felt like it lasted forever. After your weird ambitions and giggle fits, you and Poe started getting the munchies which resulted in you two completely destroying his pantry and leaving a bunch of crumbs all over the couch and floor. You both fell asleep with Cheeto dust in your hair.</p><hr/><p>When you woke up, you remembered everything. You frowned to yourself and kicked Poe awake, “Poe,” he groaned, “Poe!” you exclaimed poking his face with your toe.</p><p>He jerked awake making him fall off the couch, “Ow,” he mumbled against his carpet.</p><p>You sighed as you sat up cracking your back and neck. You slept in an uncomfortable position last night, “Fuck, Poe. Ben made us fucking pot brownies.”</p><p>Poe rolled onto his back, “Remind me to kill his ass when I see him.” He slowly stood up and stretched. Then there was a knocking at his door. He trudged over and opened it to reveal, “Huh. Speak of the devil.”</p><p>Ben smiled and waved, “H-woah!” </p><p>Poe pulled Ben in by the collar of his leather jacket. He slammed the door and pinned the taller man against it, “You asshole!”</p><p>“What’d I do?!”</p><p>“You gave us pot brownie mix! I made them for me and Y/N and we got high!”</p><p>Ben’s eyes widened, “Aw shit! Really?! I’m sorry guys! That was supposed to be for Hux for my prank on him! Are you okay?”</p><p>You stood up and went over to the two, “We’re fine, Ben.”</p><p>Ben gave you a guilty smile, “I’m really sorry, Y/N. I should’ve double checked when I gave the mix to Poe.”</p><p>You shrugged, “What’s done is done. We’re not hurt or anything. My birthday was just a lot more interesting than I expected it to be.”</p><p>“So you forgive me?” Ben asked cautiously. </p><p>You nodded, “Yeah. Anyway, what’s up?”</p><p>“Just wanted to check on Poe. He didn’t come to class. Wanted to make sure he wasn’t hungover or anything.”</p><p>Poe rolled his eyes, “How nice of you. Now leave.”</p><p>“Poe,” you said in a warning voice.</p><p>“Right, sorry. Please leave.”</p><p>Ben chuckled, “Alright. Alright. I’m sorry again. Happy birthday, Y/N.”</p><p>You waved to Ben as he stepped out the door, “Bye. Thanks.”</p><p>Poe closed the door and shook his head, “Unbelievable.”</p><p>You giggled and wrapped around arms around Poe’s neck, “It’s okay. That was definitely a birthday to remember.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>